


【锤基／EC】我最亲爱的 (一发完)

by SSSX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSX/pseuds/SSSX
Summary: *大学中热恋的锤基和EC，甜文，无能力。





	【锤基／EC】我最亲爱的 (一发完)

\---  
直到洗完澡从浴室里吹完头发出来，Loki也没有发现Thor的身影。他依稀记得Thor在早上折腾完他之后和他一起睡了回笼觉，但等他醒时，那个时刻精力充沛的男人已经不见了踪影。  
窗外的阳光成片照射进来，Loki斜倚在沙发中的阴影里划开手机里的学校官网。在官网密密麻麻的单词里，他找到了占据了网页不小面积的下个月十八号傍晚开场的舞会宣传单。宣传网页尚未完善，代表Odin家族作为主办方之一，Loki正准备再进群和策划方以及其他主办方商定舞会的最终格局。  
大约九点，Thor进门。他拎着一个纸袋子，半长的金发还湿润着，Loki已经猜到他去了健身房，并且如往常地在那洗了澡，但没来得及将头发吹干。在金发男人进门的一瞬间，Loki就敲定了Thor出席舞会的西装样式，他挑了挑眉，不知所以的Thor以为Loki为他的回家而高兴，绕过去给Loki的额头印了个深吻。

洗衣房离客厅不远，但在洗衣机的噪音下，Thor只能听见Loki在大声喊他，并且模糊地听见那人在不客气地让他过去说话。  
“我喊了你三遍。”  
“洗衣机声音有点大，我得把衣服先洗了。”  
Loki不想与Thor计较，他勾了勾手指让Thor坐到他身边来，后者靠过去双手搂住他的腰，下巴上的胡茬扎着他睡袍下的肩膀。  
“没时间定制了，选一套。不许要白色，不许要紫色，不许要红色。”  
Thor几乎没有选择的余地，他多瞟了几眼，挑了一套黑底白缀的，Loki要了黑绿。  
“你买西装干什么，最近有什么事要做？”Thor闻到Loki的面颊和颈窝都在发着沐浴露的香气，下意识用下巴推开睡袍的衣领亲吻Loki的肩头。  
“下个月学校有舞会。——嘶，你的胡子扎到我了，离我远点。”  
“能有啤酒吗？”  
黑发男人预料到了，扭头直笑，“这次我可赞助了，Thor。——不过，舞会喝啤酒，你可真够煞风景的，我的哥哥。”  
Thor放开了在Loki腰际上的手，岔开双腿跪到Loki身旁，挤进Loki怀里，痴迷地啃咬他散发沐浴露与肉体香气的侧颈，“你洗澡了，Loki。”  
“是。”Loki半抬起双手在身前人的肩膀上，“所以我现在不想和你——操你的Thor！放我下来。”  
金发的男人甩了甩头发，托着Loki的屁股把他抱起来走向一楼的客房。掉进床里的时候Loki自暴自弃地把手机放在床头柜上，愤懑地揉着正不遗余力舔舐自己肩膀的金色脑袋。  
“我他妈的刚洗完澡！”  
Thor口齿不清地回答他，“正好做爱，Darling。”

在从图书馆回家的路上，Charles也在思索为Erik挑选什么样的西装，既衬托那个英俊的德国男人，又不会让Erik的经济负担不起。除了价格之外，他还得充分考虑Erik的审美和自己审美之间的差距，他得找到这两种审美之间的平衡点，才能让自己的男人真正满意。  
真是件麻烦事，Charles想着，低头在手机上专心地划来划去。Erik瞥到他在挑西装，但无暇去问为什么。这个小个子的棕发漂亮男孩正仗着Erik在身边而不去看路，使Erik不得不在搂着他身体的同时还提醒他：跨脚，小心，跟着我左拐，要上楼梯了Charlie—。

回到小公寓的时候Charles已经切换了软件，正在一个群里聊天。Erik挂好俩人的外套看了一眼，“你赞助了下个月的舞会？”  
“是。你过来看看，我给你挑了西装。”  
Erik跨过去坐下，靠着Charles的手臂并认真地夸他，“不错。——所以，没有紫色。”  
“是的没有，Erik，你想都别想。”

如往常的，俩人在审美问题上小小争论了几分钟之后安静地靠在一起。在图书馆看了一上午的书，Erik的身体有一种萎靡的疲乏，但坐在Charles身边，这种疲乏又成了享受。他把侧脸倚在Charles靠在他肩膀上的毛茸脑袋上，模糊地想到他们忘了点外卖，但又觉得这些不甚重要。他听见Charles打字的声音，哒哒哒，想起了欢快的踢踏舞。  
“舞会是不是要跳舞？”Erik问他。  
“我和Loki刚聊到这个，我们都觉得华尔兹不错。”Charles迅速查找出一些标准华尔兹舞蹈视频，用手掌摸过Erik的脸让他一起看。

都是异性搭档，Charles还没有看见一个同性搭档的华尔兹，虽然这些并不会影响他们。他翻看了好几个，敲定了一个简单教程的，但叹了口气。  
Erik蹙起眉，“怎么，不喜欢跳还是……？”  
“我觉得我会跳不好，Erik。”  
Erik可没有从Charles的眼睛里看出一点不自信，他甚至发现Charles嘴边弯弯的有弧度。  
“为什么？”他问。  
“我怕我会在跳的时候一直忍不住看你，想你，Erik。” *

只不过一秒，Erik就把Charles按进沙发里掀开衣服亲吻他的肚皮，后者欢快地笑着，岔开双脚把腿搁在他的背上。他们在秋天窗帘紧闭的暖和客厅里闹了一阵，才在克制下用几个几乎情难自禁的深吻结束了即将不可收拾的暧昧局面。  
“我们还有一个月的时间可以学。”Charles笑着对Erik说。  
“我会让你成为万众瞩目，Charles。”  
“你会的。”在宽大的沙发里翻了个身，Charles趴在Erik的胸上，棕色的短发甩了Erik一下巴，“其实早上Loki就跟我提到这个，看样子他想让Thor也学。不过，在过去的几个小时里，他八点十分起床，跟策划方聊了一个小时后，在九点十五分，他跟我说Thor回来了，之后就突然没说话了。刚才…我看看，十二点零三分，他私聊我说他现在躺在床上，并且不会在舞会上跳舞。”  
“Thor真是个禽兽。”  
Charles笑出声音，“你从来没下过三个小时Erik，你没有资格说Thor。除了不太细心之外，Thor•Odinson是好人，他可是一个散发着阳光的男人。”  
“我真觉得我刚才停下来是错误的。”  
Charles感觉自己被举起来，“不行！Erik！——我，我饿了！”

 

Charles和Erik在接下一个月里的确在认真在排练这段舞蹈，同样的，他们也发现了许多修改无力的错误，Charles的确会忍不住看Erik，事实上，Erik也一样。后来他们放宽了限制，他们可以随意看对方，只要他们愿意，就算舞蹈结束了也可以。

 

不止Xavier和Odin，这个学校里的其他富裕家庭也赞助了这个舞会，介于此，舞会的选址令所有人都感到满意。欧式的宽敞金色大厅，摆上了临时吧台以及各色酒液，专门有一柜里装满了从各地运来的啤酒。

“我想我可以请你跳舞了，我的爱。”音乐已经弥漫在大厅里，Erik做出令Charles熟悉不已的动作，他灰绿色的眼瞳就印在Charles眼睛里。  
“看来我们不是唯一一对以同性为搭档的舞者。”Charles惊讶地发现舞厅里有好几对同性恋爱者。  
“但你绝对是最棒的那个搭档。”Erik一直在看着Charles，纵然在音乐与人群中，他也能找出绝对的安静空间，来欣赏他心爱的人。他们手指握在一起，步伐也是相伴相生似的与节奏搭配在一起。

这个曲子很长，有一种Charles喜欢的雅致，足够他们享受在众人前舞蹈的乐趣。但显然有人对此不觉满足。他的节奏被Erik收紧的手臂打乱，本来相扣的手掌分开，不知不觉地圈住了Erik的脖颈，和他额头抵着额头。  
Erik安静地圈着他的腰，带着Charles在舞池里跟着人群小幅度地转。

“你这样让我觉得我们白白练了一个月。”Charles感到甜蜜，又有一点意外。  
“如果舞蹈不能让我们更亲密，我们为什么要跳舞。”  
“你的逻辑，Erik，总是这么让人——”Charles感到好笑，缓缓蹭着Erik的额头，“真够霸道的，让我想起两年前我第一次见你的时候，你在一场辩论里把我批驳的一无是处。”  
“你也没有手下留情Charles，你骂我是强盗。”  
Charles小声笑出来，“你这个混蛋，当时那么可恶。但就在那次之后，我竟然发现我很喜欢你，就算我知道你可能厌恶我到了极点”  
“我也不比你好到哪去，Charles。在我们针锋相对的那一年里，我每天都深陷在对你的想念之中，同时，我也被困在以为这辈子都不会被你喜欢的痛苦里。”  
“但是我爱你，Erik。”  
“我也是，我的Charlie。”Erik首先低下头亲吻了Charles。

Loki背靠吧台，只拿着香槟在手里不动。他注视着舞池里完美融入人群却又独立于人群中的Charles和Erik，看着他们低头悄悄亲吻。  
Thor就坐在Loki身边，他惊叹于Loki为他准备了这么多种啤酒，并致力于把它们每个都品尝一遍。他稍稍有点喝撑了，才发现Loki看着舞池安静的不同以往。  
“想和我跳舞吗Loki？”  
Loki的心忽然漏了一下，但仍嫌弃地对Thor露出了鄙夷的表情，把香槟放在吧台上，“我知道你不会跳舞，别装了。”  
“说不定我们天生是跳舞的好一对呢，来吧Loki，我知道你想跳。”Thor伸出手诱惑着，鼓动Loki和他到舞池去。  
“不，我不想。”  
尽管拒绝了，Loki还是被Thor牵到了舞池中央。相比Thor，Loki其实有一些舞蹈基础，但他们根本没有Thor想的那样完美。  
“操…你又踩我！”Loki的脚尖发疼，狰狞地小声骂人。  
“抱歉Loki，我——噢！Sorry！”  
“Thor•Odinson！这就是你说的天生会跳？噢—shit！”  
已经有人在笑了。  
黑发男人面红耳赤，觉得丢人极了，他们不仅不像Charles和Erik，而且就如同个小丑一样在人群里卖弄。  
“够了！”  
Loki甩开Thor的手，后者立马把他拉住，周围的人群忍不住慢下脚步一起看向他们。  
“我只是想让你开心一点，Loki！”Thor紧紧攥住Loki想离开的手指，忘记了人群正在看他们，只是抚着Loki的后颈把恼羞成怒的人拉过来，下意识咬住他的嘴唇用亲吻去安抚他。因为Loki的挣扎，Thor用了点力气把他抱在怀里，周围虽然有惊呼，但渐渐地他发现Loki喜欢他给的这个吻。

“或许我们不适合跳舞，但我们有属于我们自己的方式让我们更亲密，Loki。”  
Thor放开Loki，又吻了他的额头，拉起Loki的手带着他一起跑出大厅。

满溢着暖色灯光的金色大厅外是蓝蓝黑黑的寒冷夜晚，大厅外有一道用许多大理石柱支撑的走廊，一个小花园和一个喷泉池。  
Thor粗暴地把Loki抱起来抵在大理石柱上，拉下他的身体和他亲吻，让Loki以一种悬在半空双腿岔开缠住他腰身的姿势与他紧紧贴在一起。  
走廊里没有人，Loki双臂绕着Thor的脖颈，被他亲的抑制不住胸腔里火热的心跳。Thor明显也深陷其中，还发出了连续的粗砺的气喘。  
“嘿…嘿，brother……”Loki艰难地在舌吻里发出声音，“你就非要让我用这么色情的姿势和你在这里换口水吗？”  
Thor听见了，他放下Loki让他可以站到地上，持续亲吻他的同时替他揉了揉泛酸的后颈。亲吻是Thor永恒偏爱的恋人肢体触碰，Loki切实感受到了，Thor对于吻他有着与同他做爱同等强烈的需求。  
这个有魔力的触碰使Loki险些忘了他们还处于室外，他把手伸进俩人之间的缝隙里，摸到Thor顶着他胯部的下半身。  
“Thor，…嗯，Thor…停下，停下！”Loki使了百分之八十的力气才把Thor从他身上推开，那人显然亲昏了头，他稍稍蹙眉摸着Loki的脸颊，“你不舒服吗，Loki？”  
该死的，他快要舒服死在这了。Loki忍耐着热烈的情欲大声清了清嗓子，使劲捏住Thor鼓囊囊的下半身。  
“你难道不觉得我们应该回家做点更多的事吗？你就只想在这亲亲我就完了？”

 

舞会结束，Erik搂着微醺的Charles打开车门，把人放倒在后座，撑在他上方给他红红的脸颊一个浅吻。他庆幸今天开出的车型比较大，足以让Charles在后座好好睡一觉。  
“我们今晚的风头被Loki和Thor抢了。Thor那个家伙真是太有一套了。”Charles半微笑着，根本不像在抱怨。  
“你想抢回来吗，dear。”Erik色情地揉着Charles的胸膛。  
Charles慢慢睁大双眼，“Erik……”  
“我想在这里干你，Charles。”

 

\---  
*许多标准的、出现在国际舞蹈比赛中的华尔兹，中间会有那么几段时间搭档不会看对方，所以Charles借这个给了Erik一记直球。  
\---  



End file.
